Boyfriends
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Logan wrote something on a test that Carlos got to grade, what did it say? Well, it changed both their lives. SLASH Cargan one-shot!


**Boyfriends**

**Cargan** one-shot

**Summary**: Logan wrote something on a test that Carlos got to grade, what did it say? Well, it changed both their lives.

**Oh yeah! Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just the plot. Although i would love to own Carlos...*wink* *wink***

**I get to see Big Time Rush August 6th! Yay! In Milwaukee! Eeep!**

**And on to the story! :)**

* * *

><p>Logan has been in love with Carlos Garcia since he knew about love, and what it was. Carlos with his weird helmet obsession. Carlos with his cute face, eyes, and his adorable smile. His daring stunts always had Logan worried. Logan thought about his helmet, he got him that helmet when Carlos had to have the metal plate in his head put in, to keep him from getting hurt. Logan didn't know if Carlos knew that he was in love with him, but Logan didn't try to hide it, well he thought he was, but <em>everyone <em>could see through it.

Logan was sitting at his desk at the Palmwoods school class room working on an exam. He couldn't think straight, he was thinking about the guy sitting about two seats away. The band knew he was gay and accepted him for it. He only told Kendall about his crush because if he told James, with as much as he hangs out with him, he was soo going to tell him.

He finished his questions and started doodling on the back. His mind going back to Carlos. He didn't realize that he was doodling hearts and "Logan Garcia" all over it, until it was too late. Ms. Collins grabbed his paper off the desk, she was collecting the tests and he was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear her, the class snickered and Logan blushed.

"Okay class, we are going to grade these in class." Ms. Collins said. Logan internally groaned, what would he do if Carlos got his te-

His thoughts were interrupted by Carlos. "Is there a Logan Garcia even in this class?" Logan hid his head in his hands. He forgot the name line. Damn my life, Logan cursed in his head.

* * *

><p>Logan avoided Carlos for the rest of the day. It was going to be hard at night since they shared a room. And that's where Logan was now, in the room pretending to sleep to not risk having to talk to Carlos. He knew he can't avoid it forever but he was willing to try.<p>

The door opened and shut, Logan squeezed his eyes together not wanted it to be Carlos. "Logannnnn," a voice sang. "I know your not sleeping, doo doo brain!" Logan sighed and opened his eyes to see Kendall standing there. Logan sighed and smiled a bit and sat up.

"What do you want Kendall?" Logan asked frustrated. Kendall laughed, and sat next to Logan on the bed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Logan looked away. "You have to tell him sooner rather than later, he's freaking out down there wondering why your avoiding him. He loves you to Logie, even if you won't see that, he does. Trust me." Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. Logan lost it grabbing Kendall and sobbing into his chest. Kendall was a little shocked, but wrapped his arms around the smart, small boy and let him cry. He leaned against the head board.

"I-I just don't want to l-lose him as a friend! I-I'm afraid of reje-ection. I know he doesn't l-love me!" Logan cried. "I can't lose him, I-I-I...just can't. It would _kill _me..."

"Shh..." Kendall cooed, rubbing Logan's back. "Carlos loves you. You can't lose him, just-just try to talk to him." Logan nodded against Kendall's chest.

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for a while until Logan stopped crying and fell asleep. Kendall disentangled himself from the puffy-eyed teen, tucked him in and went out of the room to find Carlos.<p>

Carlos was lying on the couch, Kendall walked over to him and noticed that his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red. He was staring at the turned Off T.V. Carlos' helmet lay beside him and James was sitting next to him patting his head. Kendall chuckled at the awkwardness of James.

Kendall loved James, and Kendall was so obvious about it even the oblivious James knew. James and Carlos looked up at Kendall as he walked to the other side of the couch.

"He's terrible." Kendall stated, talking about Logan. Carlos sighed and tears fell some more. "I don't know how long I was in there with him, but I _just _got him to stop crying. I swear if you don't tell him how you feel, Carlos, I will-will kick your ass!"

"Kendall! You _swore_!" James proclaimed. Kendall laughed. Carlos sat up.

"And what do you expect me to do, Kendall? Huh? Incase you haven't noticed he's avoiding me. He doesn't want to talk to me." Carlos said, sadly.

"So, try to make him talk to you! Corner him. He's in his room now, asleep, I think. Go and talk to him now."

"Go Carlos, march." James said pushing Carlos off the couch and toward Logan and his room. Carlos nodded, brushing off some tears on his cheeks, smiled a little and walked to their room. "Awe, I think they'll make a cute couple!" James said.

"Yeah, I think they will." Kendall said. James turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Wha-" Kendall was cut off by James' lips.

"You know I love you to right?" James said, pulling away. Kendall was soo shock all he could do was smile and pull him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Carlos entered the room to find Logan's bed full of tissues. He saw Logan lying in bed, with tear stained cheeks and asleep. Carlos smiled a little and walked over to Logan's bed. He's so cute when he's asleep, he thought. He bent down and kissed Logan on the forehead and then moved to sit at the end of his bed. He put his back on the wall and rested his head on Logan's dresser; falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan groaned a bit and turned to look at the clock, it was 3:21am, he huffed and stretched out his legs, kicking something. He looked at the foot of his bed to find a sleeping Carlos. Logan sat up slowly. Why is he sitting on my bed when his is right over there? Logan thought. He moved closer to him to see that Carlos' cheeks were, in fact, tear stained. Kendall was right, Logan thought, Carlos was a mess. Logan couldn't bring himself to wake him, so instead he just stared, and watched. When he couldn't take it anymore, Logan leaned forward and kissed him, not closing his eyes, but staring at the...now open eyes? Logan screeched and pulled back almost falling off the bed.<p>

"Wha-When did you get up?" Logan asked breathless. Carlos chuckled for the first time in a few hours.

"When you kissed me."

"Wha-no-I-No I didn't." Logan lied, looking anywhere but at him.

"Logan, you are worse at lying then Kelly." Carlos stated.

"That's a good point, but..." Logan trailed off, blushing. Carlos smiled and reached out and touched Logan's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, he leaned forward as Logan's face turned toward him.

"Logan, please stop avoiding me, I love you." Carlos sighed, "I have for a very long time. I was so shocked when I saw your test...I couldn't think straight. I was just thinking ohmigod this cannot be happening, I was going to tell you sooner but you were avoiding me like that disease we are learning about in that one class!" Carlos explained.

"Black plague?" Logan smiled.

"Yeah that!" Carlos smiled at him, and leaned in and kissed him again. But pulled away after a seconded, earning a sad groan from the brunette boy. "Next time you wanna kiss me, do it when I'm awake, not sleep. I want to remember every kiss we share, boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Logan smiled at the word, and kissed Carlos again. "I like the sound of that." Kissing him again, Carlos chuckled against his lips.

"Boyfriends."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was my first Cargan story! I'm a totally Cargan, ALL THE WAY! <strong>

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you! and follow me on twitter: Carlitos_Lover**

**CARLOS IS MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE!  
>LOGAN IS MYIA'S MY BEST FRIENDS AND ALWAYS WILL BE!<br>KENDALL IS KARLA'S or Kendizzlekndall AND ALWAY WILL BE!  
>JAMES IS VICKEY'S or ilyJM1990 AND ALWAYS WILL BE!<strong>

**There sorry but that is my rant...**

**#HatersWillBeHaters**


End file.
